


A desolate place

by applesorbees



Series: A what if scenario [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-21 19:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesorbees/pseuds/applesorbees
Summary: A what-if of if Pidge/Katie Holt was put into space a little later on after her brother, father and Shiro disappeared, her job while out in space was to discover new forms of life but instead finds herself deep in on a space adventure instead.
Relationships: Matt Holt & Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: A what if scenario [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586032
Kudos: 1





	A desolate place

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Pidge or Voltron Legendary Defender

Welcome readers,

This is a what-if scenario novel following one of the main characters, Pidge or Katie Holt through a what-if scenario of exploring space and becoming who you are. This is one part of a range of different what-ifs from all types of fandoms, I do not own any of them but I only own my ideas.

From dearest insomniac, Plant


End file.
